


I've Got the Body of a Lover

by Hustler



Series: Cliches and Tropes [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Cannibalism, Crack, F/M, M/M, Multi, Murder, everyone works in porn, explicit - Freeform, fictional mention of cannibalism, porn stars, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hustler/pseuds/Hustler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters of Hannibal working in the adult entertainment industry. Will's a seasoned, versatile porn star. Alana is his wife, Beverly is his manager and Hannibal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I got the body of a lover…_

“Will!” Alana smiled with a reprimand arching her eyebrows, challenging her husband to utter another self-defeating statement. Her laugh lines peeked when Will stepped forward and kissed her goodbye.

“Dinner!” she shouted as she closed the front door. She threw him one last smile as she drove out of their driveway.

Will sighed and retreated from the window once he realized he had been staring out longingly, like one of his many dogs when he left. Said dogs, were happily lounging in their beds watching him with patient eyes.

“I’ll be fine,” he told them firmly. They blinked back at him and Will stood up straighter. He pointed at the door. “ _She,_ said I’ll be fine.”

Will ran his hand through his curls and cleared his throat, mulling things over yet again. He shook his head and smiled at them before walking down the hallway. 

“She’s always right,” he said fondly.

An echo of the pendulum that occasionally appeared, flickered before his eyes for a second, and he saw the body of his partner.

Strong. Prepared. Surprised. Ready.

After his shower, two of his mutts planted themselves in front of his bed, sensing the beginning of his reemerging doubts. 

“I’m fine. The shower really cleared my head.” Will rolled his eyes when he felt their all-knowing stares, and maybe he felt a slightly crazy because he felt a little sass coming out of the small one. Whatever. He was golden.

The pendulum threatened to return, so Will became a blur of limbs, clothes, and nerves dashing through the room getting ready.

A soundtrack of the talk he had with Alana shadowed him as he drove to work. But, as she had pointed out, if he had not wanted to do it he would have found a way out.

* * *

 

The studio was its usual low hum of the focused crew, an efficient choreography of bodies getting to and around each other when he arrived. 

“Will!”

Beverly Katz, his manager and current director, appeared out of thin air and quickly grabbed her client/actor before he could flee, like the skittish deer he frequently emulated.

“A-plus on making it here in one practically-dry piece.” Katz ran her hands over his shoulders and patted him proudly. “Look at you. You could actually wear this shirt again.” She beamed at him fondly.

Will laughed sarcastically and shrugged her off. “Right, I made it. Is he…?” Will muttered quietly and dared to make slight eye contact with her.

Katz looked him over and sincerely reached out to him. “Hey, you okay? How are you doing?”

Will glared back at her. “How are _you_ doing?”

Katz waited him out patiently.

“I could use a good scream,” he answered honestly. He could feel one perched under his chin.

Katz frowned. “You don’t have to do this. I knew rushing this was a bad idea. I shouldn’t have let Jack skip the screen test. If it’s getting to you this much – Will, don’t worry about me, you know you’re always my friend first.”

“I know,” Will stuttered and fixed his glasses. “I’ll be fine. I know I can do this. Besides, it’s your big break.” Will managed a smile and left to get ready before Katz could protest.

 

* * *

 

Will was always nervous when meeting a new partner, but this time it was different. It _was_ rushed; Jack had decided to okay the film even though they had never gotten the chance to meet and exercise their chemistry.

Will had taken it upon himself to look the man up (he needed to be prepared) and thankfully, found that his new partner was experienced and highly respected. It seemed, he at least had professionalism going for him.

He was an exotic looking European, who first made his name at his own continent, before violently taking over the adult entertainment business in North America and Asia. 

However, while everyone appeared to be impressed by him and jumped at the chance to work with him, Will found something very concerning.

Unlike Will, his prospective partner had never taken the opportunity to perform with another man.

Which proposed a possibly dire problem for Will.

He was extremely sensitive to the state of his partners. He couldn’t perform if they didn’t feel 100% comfortable with him. He needed their full consent and enthusiasm. Otherwise, his overactive imagination would kick in and he’d _feel_ their misery. Not that he would have wanted to push past their discomfort even if he hadn’t possessed such abnormal empathy, but if he did, he wouldn’t be able to get out of their heads after they parted ways. It is eerie and just as violating for him.

Will needed to _see_ him.

So, he had asked his manager for any footage their studio had of him (a lot) and spent a night curled up with his wife in their bed, watching the beast of a man, as he _took_ and _consumed_ his scene partners.

The language of his thrusts had been sharp and unsettling, his muscles and tendons dancing with danger that threatened far greater strength and speed than could ever be captured on camera. He was also the most carnal being Will had ever seen, his predatory sensuality a surprising knife to the gut. Cold, like the blade of the knife and warm like the blood it spilled.

* * *

 

 _Well, this is it._ Will thought. He was on set wearing his usual robe, his eyes searching frantically for his partner.

“Excuse me,” a deep, accented voice rumbled behind him, and Will felt the hairs on his body stand as he turned toward it.

“Will Graham,” Will introduced himself, stretching out his hand before he lost his nerve.

“Hannibal Lecter,” the man responded and shook Will’s hand firmly. Very firmly.

Getting to know the man’s body intimately through a video, was significantly different to seeing him up close, no screen to dissipate his presence and beauty. It was intense to say the least. He reeked of refinement. 

“I feel I must apologize, for this improper meeting. Although, the inconvenient timing lies in another’s hands, my personal excitement wouldn’t allow me to turn down the opportunity to work with you and Beverly Katz.” His voice was smooth and oh so collected, his mourner’s eyes watched him so fucking carefully. Will’s skin began to itch.

“Your ‘personal excitement’?” Will questioned, honest curiousty in his tone.

Lecter’s pronounced lips stretched into a smile as if savoring something.

The moment? The question? The sensation on his face? It was impossible to know.

“I have admired your work for quite a while, Will,” Lecter answered with an air that served to heighten his mystery.

Will narrowed his eyes as he studied the man before him. He was releasing information to him and answering with what appeared to be honesty and revelation of personal interest, but it was as if he was talking to a well-tailored person suit. A human veil. Katz had definitely found the perfect man for her film.

Lecter hardly blinked as he continued to drink Will in. His eyes shined with something that resembled fondness. “What you see and learn touches everything in your mind, and in turn, translates into the way your body responds. You can assume any point of view and use it to your advantage. You have elevated the performance of an adult entertainer to an art form.”

Will cursed Jackass Crawford with every fiber of his being. Jack had purposely skipped their meeting. He knew Will would have seriously considered backing out of the film. Lecter, besides being extremely intimate, rubbed him the wrong way.

There was something about the man that made Will feel…like prey. And it wasn’t the dissonant image of a man wearing a three-piece suit right before his same-sex adult film debut. For the first time, Will felt fear at his own studio and he hated it. Fear made him rude.

Lecter had just described Will Graham to a letter, but he was not about to give him the satisfaction of knowing it. “Who are you, my wife? Don’t psychoanalyze me. You won’t like me when I’m psychoanalyzed.”

Lecter only smiled with the mirth of a schoolboy, “I’m sorry, Will. You’ll find that you and I are just alike. Observing is what we do. I can’t shut mine off any more than you can shut yours off.”

“Katz, we’re set on sound!” Price announced somewhere behind them, the moment teetering on the edge of breaking.

“Lights are a go! Let’s make some fucky-fucky,” Zeller said, to everyone’s dismay. Will had to hold back a laugh when he noticed Lecter’s lips twitch in disgust. He didn’t expect the sophisticated man to take well to Zeller’s usual crassness.

Will was thankful for Zeller’s special brand of humor because it broke the spell and the scales tipped back into Will’s favor. He was reminded that he was at home with his friends. Lecter was the stranger, and stranger one at that, amongst everyone at the studio.

Katz confirmed with the two techies and grabbed the cameraman. Will watched them all out of the corner of his eye.

“My safeword is _Stag_ ,” Will informed Lecter seriously, before tilting his head forward, expecting the other man to respond in kind with his own safeword.

“I would apologize for my analytical ambush,” Lecter said instead, “but I know I will soon be apologizing again and you’ll tire of that eventually, so I have to consider using apologies sparingly.”

“Just keep it professional,” Will reminded him.

“Or we could socialize like adults. God forbid we become friendly.”

“Your safeword,” Will repeated.

With a smirk that would have set off any FBI agent, Lecter stated with inappropriate glee, “Mongoose.”

* * *

 

ACT 1

Katz had decided to give them as little direction as she could for their first scene together because she wanted them to set the mood, to taste each other, in a sense.

“Ready when you are.” Katz announced to the actors, but she only looked Will in the eyes. Will stared back at her and nodded with a fragile look in his eyes. With a promise to herself that she’d stop the moment she felt Will needed out, Katz waited for him to do his ritual deep breathing, until he finally opened his eyes.

She glanced over at Lecter in his immaculate suit; he looked perfect, like he belonged in the elegant office. He was staring at Will, obvious interest glittering in his cold eyes. The older man was enjoying peeking behind the curtain. He was enjoying every part of Will.

Katz called action.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you, for meeting with me again, Dr. Lecter,” Will said, shaking the man’s hand gratefully and heading over to his first mark when Lecter gave him his cue by gesturing to a chair and sitting at his own desk. 

“Please,” Dr. Lecter said with a charming smile. He was wearing a brown suit, similar in extravagance to the grey one he wore the day they first met in person, but this one served to complement his dignified poise.

Special Agent Graham stepped forward, but took his time looking around the spectacular architecture of the office. The psychiatrist watched him patiently.

“I’m beginning to suspect you’re investigating me, Special Agent Graham.” Dr. Lecter folded his hands in front of him and continued smiling.

“Just call me Will,” the agent said, looking at the upper level library. Dr. Lecter seemed to sit even taller, a happy set to his shoulders.

“And no,” Graham finally sat down across Dr. Lecter. “I’m hoping you can remember someone from your days in the ER?” he asked hopefully.

“Oh, that was quite a long time ago,” Dr. Lecter, said in a tone that could have sounded sheepish on another man.

The agent took notice and clarified himself. “Yes, I’m afraid I need explicit detail on an incident.”

“Then, to refrain from corrupting your investigation, perhaps it’s best that I provide you with the journals I kept all those years,” Dr. Lecter answered. His voice was close to flirtatious but not enough for Graham to call him out on it. “Luckily, I keep them here. I can get them for you,” he licked his bottom lip slowly then added, “Will,” low and utterly satisfied with himself.

Graham leaned back in his chair, spreading his legs ever so slightly, but noticeably.

“I’d appreciate any help you could give me, Dr. Lecter. If it isn’t any trouble, of course.”    

Dr. Lecter nodded demurely before looking up slowly, tracking his eyes up the other man’s body. “It is my pleasure to assist you, Will.” With that, he stood up and walked to his ladder.

“Cut!” Beverly called out. She sounded excited; she was getting exactly what she wanted. Will was excited for her too.

“You guys are doing fantastic. Okay, Zeller, Price, let’s get Hannibal’s angle now. We’re doing great on time. At this rate, I don’t want to jinx it, but we’re going to nail that ladder scene by tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NSFW)  
> assholehustler.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

The crew worked vigorously and much to Katz’s delight, they were able to get what they needed in a short span of time with minimal technical difficulties. Graciously, they gave Will a long break while they worked on Lecter’s scenes for the rest of the film.

The scenes were meant to seduce the audience. To have them witness how he turned mundane, daily tasks, to confirmations of his superb competence. Katz orchestrated all the elements in her hands to make the intimidating actor, a deadly fantasy that left a guilty taste on the mind’s pallet.

Will would be the first to admit that the man lived up to the hype and more. His haunting physicality was matched by his timely delivery and the discipline with which he controlled his body.

The more he was exposed to his work ethic, the less worried Will became about the upcoming sex scenes on Lecter’s part. But now, he was getting edgy about it for different reasons altogether. He wasn’t sure how his mind would take Lecter’s ferocity.

A couple of times, while Will was watching Lecter closely, the man turned calmly as if Will had been having a conversation with him all along. He’d stare _at_ Will (because Will couldn’t hold eye contact) and even though it was only for a second, and it looked like nothing on camera, it arrested Will.  

Thankfully, the script called for the cold Dr. Lecter to withhold and for Graham to draw him out. It gave Will time to adjust and control over the level of passion.  

 

* * *

 

“All right, Will, remember you’re putting it together. Dr. Lecter is giving off vibes and you’re starting to suspect him. You haven’t known him long enough to want to protect him, but he’s charmed you.” Katz spoke with grand gestures as she often did. Her hands whirled in the air and Will listened closely with his arms crossed and Lecter at his side.

Katz looked over at the older actor without ceasing her movements or rhythm as she explained the scene. “Hannibal, you know that he’s the only one that could ever catch you. You’re prepared to manipulate the situation, since it looks like you still have time before you need to remove him as a threat. Your attraction to him derives from his intelligence and peculiarity. As much as he is dangerous to you, you can’t help but be drawn to him. You want to keep him.”

Katz looked between the two and held their intense stares, Hannibal’s shark-like eyes, and Will’s shifting ones, their characters just a blink away.

“You guys got this.”

 

* * *

 

Special Agent Graham and Dr. Lecter were working side by side at the desk, the agent looking at his own files and notes, the psychiatrist looking diligently through his journals.

“I do not see any records of an arrow wound,” Dr. Lecter informed him regretfully. Graham sighed and rubbed his eyes. He haphazardly put his documents together and left them on the desk while he paced.

“It’s okay, it was a long-shot anyway,” he said. Dr. Lecter watched him, tempted to look through the information he had on him, but he refrained and walked over to his window to reflect.

“Perhaps, I was too focused on treating his brother,” Dr. Lecter said, after a beat of silence.

Graham shifted a little and turned to look back at him. There. Something was _wrong_. “Thank you anyway,” he said, walking slowly to where the man stood. He was hiding something and somehow, in a way that Graham couldn’t say, he had confirmed it.

“I am always an advocate of assisting the FBI when they’re not kicking in doors,” Dr. Lecter said teasingly.

Graham smirked. He had appreciated the good doctor’s humor, since the moment they had met. Too bad, it had just become very likely that Dr. Lecter was the man he was looking for.

Graham’s skin prickled in anticipation, because that potentially very dangerous man had noticed the shift in his mental organization. The shadows over his eyes grew darker, portentous.

Graham became highly aware of his heartbeat and breath, his vitality and mortality thoroughly shaking his frame. Fight or flight.

Graham didn’t back down. He stood behind Dr. Lecter, knowing that he could feel it too, but he didn’t move. He hardly seemed to breathe, encouraging the tension in the room.

Dr. Lecter turned his head slightly and took in an audible sniff.

“Did you just…?” Graham let the silence swallow his question.

“Difficult to avoid,” Dr. Lecter’s voice rumbled when he answered.  

It was intimidating that even in the vulnerable position of having his back completely exposed to an armed agent, Dr. Lecter felt comfortable enough to indulge and tease. It told Graham he wasn’t threatened.

It was at that moment, that Graham realized he wasn’t planning on subduing the man in the conventional sense. To bring in a man like Dr. Lecter, conventionality, would be an insult to them both.

The hot, still, air provoked Graham. He dared to get closer. Dr. Lecter didn’t move. Graham looked him over for any signs of action, but Dr. Lecter kept his hands cupped in front of himself, relaxed and patient. So, Graham set his hands on the man’s waist. Still no reaction. Ever so slowly he let them slide down and into the front pockets of his suit pants, feeling the danger in his muscled thighs as he surreptitiously checked him for weapons. Dr. Lecter inhaled and grabbed Graham’s forearms.

Finally. Their skin was hot and transferring heat fast.

“Special Agent Graham,” he warned in a strong tone. But he wasn’t moving away.

“I told you to call me, Will,” he whispered against his ear. Graham cursed himself for what he was getting himself into, his heartbeat wild and thick in his ears.

The ominous laugh he heard in response warned him that he might be biting off more than he could chew.

“Cut!”

Will held still letting the crew whirl around them to take down his and Lecter’s last marks. In the process, a crew member’s hand accidently touched his leg making him flinch slightly.

The adrenaline was running through his body, his mind struggling to come back. He knew Katz was around but he couldn’t see her in his line of sight.

He heard an off-handed apology by a crew member and even though it had been harmless it was setting him off.

Will swallowed and forced himself to focus in the moment, to come back.

Before anything else happened, he felt Lecter slide his fingers soothingly across his forearms, looking ahead as if nothing was transpiring. But his fingers were moving with intent. Will looked at him curiously. How much did Lecter know about him, and how?

“Great job guys!” Katz bounced over, apparently on cloud nine. Once it was clear, Will and Lecter parted and turned their full attention to their director.

“The tension! The acting and professionalism, Jesus-fucking-Christ, it’s like working with the Benedict Cumberbatches of the adult entertainment industry,” Katz paused suddenly, some sort of heavy revelation spreading across her face.

“I can’t ever top this.” She looked gravely at them. Will burst into a surprising laugh and Katz snapped out of her moment to watch him. She smiled with crinkles around her eyes.  “I’m sure your creativity has only begun its reign over us,” Lecter said happily. Katz glowed and placed her hands on her waist giving him an once-over. “You should be so lucky.”

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

Will had gone off to regroup as soon as Katz gave them a hearty break for prep and personal time. He hesitated before calling Alana. He didn’t want to acknowledge more of the insecurities he had but the image of her sweet smile assured him. Still, he restricted himself and left a short message.

Now, he focused on the background noises of the crew to steady him. He could hear Katz working her magic and the team responding in kind. Directions for new lighting angles and last minute fix-its filling the air.

It really did feel like magic. Little by little, the thrill of working on the animal they were creating started creeping into his body. His apprehension regarding Lecter noticeably reducing.  

The thought of the man had his senses suddenly tuning into him and found him across set.  

He was watching Katz.

Katz was completely unaware, intently looking at a monitor. Lecter looked on with an air of respect that quickly warmed to something like approval when she redirected a heated discussion between Price and Zeller, without so much as turning her head.   

Will smiled softly, unsurprised that even Hannibal Lecter was impressed by Katz. Satisfied even more now that the man recognized his friend’s talent, Will walked over to Lecter.

“Jack has held her back for far too long,” Lecter remarked as Will neared.

“A lot of people have overlooked her, but it’s finally coming together,” Will said contently.

Price and Zeller picked up their banter once again and even Katz couldn’t tone them down this time. Instead, she happily swatted them both with a rolled up script and pushed them back into their proper places. They went easily, laughing along with their director.

Will couldn’t help a small laugh and noticed Lecter’s shining with amusement as well.  

“You know, most actors wait until they’re called on,” Will said casually, but he was hanging on every breath and second Lecter took to answer.

Lecter smirked in that particular way of his, subtle and alarming.

“And yet, we are both here,” Lecter replied. The insinuation that he had expected Will to be holed up anywhere else, blatantly clear but lacked offense. Will smirked and watched as Hannibal gave a similar expression.   

“This is all very educational.” Lecter remarked.  They both knew he wasn't referring to the other departments working around them.  

They watched everyone as they prepared for the next scene, once in while exchanging small comments, but eventually they settled into a companionable silence. 

“I like it when we’re able to shoot at least some parts chronologically,” Will said, surprisingly breaking the easy silence between them. Lecter glanced at him inquisitively.

“It makes things easier,” he continued, “It’s very considerate of Katz to afford us that luxury. It being your first and all.”

That seemed to trigger Lecter into responding. He turned towards Will with inhuman grace, reminding Will of the red flags he raised before.

“Why would that be?” Lecter asked curiously.

“Well, so you can, you know, start getting used to the idea. Um,” Will trailed off.  

“Do you think I’m apprehensive about having intercourse with you,” Lecter paused slightly, “because you’re a man?”

“Aren’t you?” Will asked.

“What difference would it make if you were a woman?” Lecter countered.

“Everything! It’s a different experience, not to mention this isn’t only about you, it’s your career, and it’s your future,” Will answered. His earlier calm was starting to disappear at the lack of trepidation from Lecter. In Will’s experience, it meant the actor would truly comprehend the situation when it was too late.

“I think this will provoke the career I’d like to have. I have no interest in performing for an audience, only performing and doing so successfully with my partner. The fact that you are a man does not frighten me,” Lecter said calmly. Every inch of his face projecting the faith in his words.

“My active sexuality on and off screen may suggest heterosexuality, but it is not encased in the limitations people have popularly placed upon themselves. My goal remains the same,” Lecter continued.

Will smiled nervously, “Good. I just want this to be okay. For _you_ , to be okay. It wasn’t always easy for me and it took time.”

“I appreciate the concern. However, I assure you, personal preferences aside, my performance will not suffer,” Lecter said.

“What makes you so sure?” Will asked.

“I find that as Dr. Lecter it is easy to indulge in the sanctity of beauty. Special Agent Graham incarnates many attributes that cannot simply be admired, they have to be savored.”

* * *

 

ACT 2

As soon as Katz called action, there was a heat in Lecter’s eyes that he hadn’t seen in his previous partners’ eyes. The younger ones usually had hormonal lust dilating their pupils, and the others in Will’s age-range had that glazed over look that told him they were envisioning their lovers, or desired lovers. And finally, there were those that didn’t see a character in front of them, they stared with the expectation to fuck Will Graham the adult entertainer.

Lecter patiently kept Dr. Lecter at bay and seemed to give Will and his character a minute to experience the air of hunted prey. It seized Will, alarming in his lungs and fast through his veins. It made him ache.

After all, he did have a passion for his job and he honestly enjoyed feeling that _spark_ , bringing genuine desire to the roles he played.

Dr. Lecter walked forward, every step backed Graham slowly against his ladder. Graham responded by leaning back in a motion that seemed almost fluid in its submission and bared his neck.

With hungry reverence, Dr. Lecter took the invitation and advanced on Graham. He swiftly forced a knee between his legs and manipulated his hands to support himself above his head with the rungs of the ladder.

Graham’s heartbeat was thick and loud in his ears. He suddenly became aware of the need to swallow and he couldn’t remember when he had last taken a breath, but his body felt immobilized by Dr. Lecter’s stare.

He took in several shaky breaths watching Dr. Lecter watch him, waiting.

Finally, his throat moved as he swallowed. The action felt immediately obscene with Dr. Lecter pressed in so close, mouth positioned for a condemning bite.

The sudden motion Dr. Lecter made towards him was frightening enough that Will closed his eyes and waited for the sharp hurt at his throat.

Instead, Dr. Lecter lunged for his mouth.

The kiss was visceral and jarring from the façade he presented. Graham felt ensnared and unable to strategize his survival. His body desperately craving for escalation.

He kissed back with all his hunger and desire, pushing up against Dr. Lecter.

Dr. Lecter allowed it for a moment, using the new angle to kiss him deeply, before pressing him back against the ladder and reasserting his dominance.

Graham moaned and squeezed the rungs of the ladder tighter. It was getting harder for him to breathe. The desperate drag of air shouldn’t have excited him, but it did.  

They settled into a devastating exchange of tongue and teeth, until Dr. Lecter separated them.

The hand that had settled onto Graham’s throat loosened quickly and Dr. Lecter looked at it critically as if he hadn’t remembered using it to restrict Graham’s airway.

“No,” Graham croaked.

“Don’t stop,” Graham pleaded but Dr. Lecter refused to comply. He moved away from the ladder and regarded Graham.

With a sudden need Graham didn’t understand he untangled himself from the ladder and walked forward carefully.

“Please,” Graham’s voice cracked in despair. Dr. Lecter’s expression didn’t waver and neither did his control.

“I-I need it…”

The admission had Dr. Lecter circling closer after a beat, but not close enough. He sized Graham up with a cold stare, a hidden glimmer of uncertainty in his eyes.

Graham started to breath heavily, he struggled with what he knew Dr. Lecter wanted from him. And possibly needed from him.

He shuddered heavily and looked straight into Dr. Lecter’s eyes.

“…I need you.”

Dr. Lecter stalked forward and forced Graham onto his settee and turned him stomach down. Graham heard the rustling of fabric and a hand expertly removing his own pants.

It was too much. His sense were overwhelmed and unsatisfied simultaneously.

Graham whined in his impatience and bit his lip to contain himself.

Dr. Lecter punished him by taking his time and making Graham feel even more vulnerable as long, thick fingers slowly eased in. It made it harder to forget that he was being fingered on the job, by a psychopath.  

Dr. Lecter was finally inside. He was still and his breathing quiet, while Graham was gasping and held down by the strong hand gripping the back of his neck. Sweat making the hold more savage. 

Will groaned into the back of his wrist and decided he had been teased enough.

He slowly began an undulation that started with his chest dipping low and rising up as the wave traveled through his tight body. It shifted the warm cock inside him. He heard a quick intake of breath behind him and felt a twitch inside.

“Will,” Dr. Lecter reprimanded in a dark tone.

He gripped the back of Graham’s neck painfully in retaliation and to Graham’s mortification gently removed himself from his body.

“Stay focused, we’re still rolling,” a soft voice said, startling Graham.

“You’re doing great,” The voice said again. Louder this time. It was female. It was Katz, Will realized.

She was close by, the lights making it hard to see her face.  
“Okay guys, keep it going, we’re just gonna move around you for the next sequence. Ready?” Katz asked.

She leaned in closer to them, still out of shot, getting ready to give them direction.

“Hannibal, we know he’s your addiction. Now show us your greed.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (NSFW)  
> assholehustler.tumblr.com


End file.
